Nuestra Historia De Dos
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Más allá del sol habrá un lugar donde mis sueños se hacen realidad. Donde tú estés yo quiero estar, porque mi historia está donde tú estás...


_Hellues!_

_Lolz, no pregunten por qué cada vez que publico algo es un songfic :D eso de verdad no tiene explicación…_

_Advertencias__: Nuuu seee, se me hace que esto está excesivamente cursi y emoromántico (termino bonito inventado por Holic en donde lo EMO no tiene mal sentido y simplemente es tierno). Joj, quizá Mello me quedó algo OCC CREO, la verdad es que no sé :D, ustedes juzguen. Aparte de eso, la de siempre, YAOI, amor entre chicos (sexys :D) y menciones de situaciones íntimas (No llega a ser un Lemon, por lo que lomantendré como Rated T). OH! como siempre hay algunos errores de ortografía y/o gramática porque a Holic no tuvo tiempo para corregirlas. Una cosa más, Hay muchas lineas divisorias, pero aguántense, a mí me gustan :D_

_Disclaimer__: Death Note no es mío y blah, blah, blah, blah… T. O. y T. O. son unos genios y los admiro y blah, blah, blah, blah… Lo que tampoco me pertenece es la canción que utilicé para el fic. Bien, en realidad utilicé algunas estrofas random porque de otra forma TODO me hubiese quedado OOC XD, la canción (que no sabía que me gustaba) se llama 'Nuestra Historia de Dos' y es de PORTA, esta es una de las raras veces en las que uso canciones en español, pero como sea… ese tema se lo dedico a mi amorsito Matty de todo corazooon :3 y sí, sería lindo que la oigan mientras leen como siempre digo. Así que… LINK!: www. youtube watch?v=yV_ mtZHfMa0 (ya lo saben, fuera espacios XD)_

**Nuestra historia de dos**

Las gruesas gotas de lluvia caían y chocaban con el enorme ventanal ubicado frente a nosotros en esa espaciosa habitación y yo me aferraba a él entre la tibieza de las sábanas de esa cama completamente feliz de estar en ese mismo momento y lugar, abrazándolo contra mi cuerpo con fuerza y observando el cielo gris llorando suavemente sobre la tierra. No quería estar en otro lugar, no quería que esto jamás acabara y sabía con certeza que nunca tendría final. A pesar de todas las cosas que habían sucedido, a pesar de todas las situaciones por las que habíamos pasado, ahora estábamos allí, finalmente juntos y listos para pasar una eternidad.

_Te quiero! solo tú y yo,_

_Difícil de explicar fácil de sentir…_

Me quedé abstraído, observando el firmamento, teñido por nubes casi negras, intercaladas con algunas grises y otras blancas sobresaliendo entre ellas y las gotas cristalinas dejándose caer con suavidad. Suspiré, a pesar de la melancolía que sentía por el clima allí afuera, no podía sentir tristeza de ninguna manera al ver la fina línea dorada que rodeaba mi dedo anular justo en mi mano izquierda. Él se reacomodó aún dormido sobre mi pecho alzando su mano izquierda para tomar mi derecha y continuar durmiendo, el mismo anillo estaba en su mano, brillando sutilmente a pesar de lo opaco de la habitación. Sonreí. _No me arrepiento de nada…_

_Esta es nuestra historia solo tú y yo,_

_Nuestro cuento perfecto, nuestra historia de dos_

El silencio nos rodeaba y la tranquilidad era realmente hermosa, todo al fin era como siempre quisimos que fuese… más allá del pasado…

* * *

:+:+:+:+:+:+:Flashback:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Esa estruendosa y potente tormenta mojaba todo a su paso y yo sólo podía quedarme observando la enorme ventana a espaldas de Roger mientras sostenía mi bolso con firmeza, decidido a marcharme con todos mis recuerdos, mi historia y escribir mi futuro por mí mismo.

- No puedes hacer esto, Mello… Sabes que serás de más ayuda aquí…- pronunció el hombre con gesto completamente preocupado en su rostro, sosteniendo su cien entre dos de sus dedos luego de remover sus lentes, tratando de entrar en razón conmigo, aunque sabía a la perfección que yo no cambiaría de parecer por ningún motivo.

- Quema toda mi información, tengo al menos la edad mínima para largarme de aquí. No dejaré que me hagas perder más tiempo.- pronuncié oscuramente mientras volteaba y caminaba silenciosamente hacia la puerta del despacho. Estuve punto de abrirla cuando su voz me distrajo…

- ¿Qué hay de Matt?- _Maldito seas viejo…_ dije para mis adentros sin poder evitar el inmediato nudo en mi garganta y agachando mi cabeza tomando una bocanada de aire e intentando ganar fuerzas.

- Él puede arreglárselas sin mí.- respondí finalmente abandonando la habitación lo más rápido posible, sin darme oportunidad a quebrarme como él deseaba que lo hiciera. Corrí, corrí apresurado y llegué hacia la puerta principal, sabiendo que no habría vuelta atrás.

_Y miento cuando digo que quiero escapar sin ti,_

_Porque siento que si no estás falta un pedazo de mí!_

* * *

Me sentaba en silencio en esa gran cama mirando la habitación con aprehensión y sintiendo vacío mi corazón, pero más allá de todo debía hacerlo, era la única forma de lograr lo que buscaba y desde un principio había decidido tomar las medidas necesarias. Había pasado un año solamente, y yo había logrado ascender en los rankings de la mafia con bastante rapidez, aunque sólo faltaba algo para formar parte de ella como se debía. Supe desde un inicio que sólo me querían a mí, sólo querían saber si yo en realidad era capaz de cualquier cosa por alcanzar mis metas y yo en ningún momento dudé. Escuché pasos a mis espaldas y me estremecí, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero ya era demasiado tarde para huir.

Sentí el peso de un cuerpo hundiendo el colchón y acercándose a mí, para después sentir unos grandes brazos rodeando mi cintura desde la espalda, tomé aire profundamente, volteando ligeramente con una expresión aburrida en mi rostro, ocultando todo el miedo que sentía, el asco que me tenía a mí mismo.

Esas indecentes y sucias caricias me perturbaron descubriéndome de inmediato, llenando de escalofríos mi cuerpo mientras yo me removía incómodo intentando mantener mi expresión dura, sin prestarle atención a nada. Ese hombre simplemente me tumbó en la cama y encimó su cuerpo en el mío mientras desabotonaba sus pantalones. Apreté mis labios y aparté mi vista cuando sentí su lengua pasando por mi cuello y lo único que pude hacer, fue recordar nuestra primera vez. De ninguna forma habría accedido de no haber perdido ya mi virginidad para dársela a un extraño…

Recordé claramente cada beso, cada caricia, cada gemido, todo… cerraba mis ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba bloquear el dolor que sentía por la maldita falta de suavidad de ese tipo, dejando que una lágrima resbale de uno de mis ojos inconscientemente, pero no, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que otra salga y sólo tuve que imaginar que quien estaba allí conmigo era _él _ y no un maldito pedófilo de alto rango del cuartel. Todo el dolor se fue así. Me aferré a las sábanas entronando la mirada ante el gesto divertido y extasiado de ese hombre, sin quebrarme en lo absoluto, borrando todo de mi mente, y sólo teniendo presente esa noche en una de las habitaciones de Wammy's House…

_¡Te quiero! por encima de todo, palabras se quedan cortas,_

_Sentirte es lo más precioso, me pierdo en tu mirada_

_Me derrito en tu boca…_

* * *

Me preparaba para dar otra de mis primeras órdenes allí, sintiendo pura satisfacción al ver a todos esos grandulones descerebrados agachando la cabeza ante un adolescente, sonriendo con superioridad. El jefe de allí confiaba ciegamente en mí y sólo había pasado un mes, un mes en el cual todas las ganancias y los asesinatos a rivales habían ascendido en la escala de valores, yo no tenía ninguna intensión de traicionarlos, sólo necesitaba que confíen lo suficiente en mí para darme el mando y poder hacer lo que me plazca de una buena vez. Todo estaba saliendo exactamente como yo lo deseaba… casi todo. Porque evidentemente algo me faltaba…

_Sé que es duro ver cómo se aleja el tren _

_y la persona que mas amas viaja y se marcha con él, _

_Sólo debo encontrarte…_ me decía a mí mismo, dejando que mi expresión socarrona caiga por unos instantes en la soledad de la suite donde me encontraba. Porque por más que no lo pareciera, estar lejos de él era una maldita tortura, una sensación tan dolorosa que sólo llamaba a mi insania y me hacía sentir malditamente enfermo, esperando al menos encontrar una fotografía suya, tratando infructuosamente de hackear la base de Wammy's frustrándome aún más por no saber qué estaba haciendo o cómo se encontraría…

Los días pasaban oscuros y solitarios, violentos, fríos, cargados de ausencia escondida tras una sonrisa invadida por malicia. Nada era como antes, todo era extraño y horrible, pero no pude permitirme caer, porque jamás lo había olvidado sin importar todo lo que hasta ese momento había sucedido.

Se acercaba mi cumpleaños y lo odiaba, odiaba que el tiempo se me acabara, odiaba envejecer, odiaba no tener más tiempo, odiaba todo, sólo porque Matt no estaba conmigo y demonios, sí que me hacía falta.

Era un diez de diciembre y el frío era cortante y estremecedor, pero ¿Qué podría sentir yo? Me encontraba en un edificio con miles de comodidades y cada uno de mis caprichos eran consentidos sin necesidad de que repita lo que deseaba. Todos tenían en claro que yo no dudaría en volarles la cabeza de un tiro si se atrevían a desobedecerme o cuestionarme y estaba a sólo tres días de cumplir mis diecisiete._ Él también tiene mi edad…_

Dos de los guardias habían entrado en la sala común donde yo me encontraba sentado sobre el sofá degustando una barra de chocolate, como normalmente lo hacía.

- ¿Quién demonios les dijo que podrían entrar?- pronuncié suavemente tomando mi arma y apuntándole a uno de ellos para que me responda, notando de inmediato el sudor que se escurría por su frente y el temblor de sus respiraciones.

- A-atrapamos a alguien…- enarqué una ceja despectivamente.

- ¿Y eso a mí que carajos me importa? Saben que de eso se encarga Rod.- comenté aburridamente quitándole el seguro a mi Eagle cromada.

- E-es un… un hacker…- informó el otro mostrándome la tensión en su voz, después de todo no podían entrar con armas a mi parte del edificio o yo no dudaría en matarlos al instante.

- Me vale madre quien mierda sea…- dije para morder el chocolate una vez más.- Ahora… ¿Quién de ustedes dos recibirá la bala?- cuestioné fríamente.

- Dijo que le entreguemos esto…- uno de ellos comenzó a acercarse a mí tomando algo apresuradamente de sus bolsillos.

- ¿Me obedecen a mí o a un jodido extraño? ¿Por quién mierdas me toman…- mi voz dejó de salir de mi garganta rotundamente al ver un par de googles naranjas aterrizando encima de mis piernas, logrando que mi expresión se quiebre por un segundo, pero volviendo a su gélido gesto casi de inmediato._ Matt…_- No lo maten.- dije con firmeza y por poco demostrando el miedo que amenazaba por resonar en mi voz.- Tráiganlo aquí y aseguren la puerta cuando se vayan, no quiero que nadie entre aquí hasta que YO lo diga.- Ordené enfadadamente.

… _pero la distancia_

_No es obstáculo para ninguno…_

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y permanecí tieso hasta que noté que mis hombres la cerraron y el agudo sonido de la alarma de bloqueo resonó. Sentía esa presencia tan conocida y que tanto había extrañado, que tanto me había enloquecido por encontrar. Me puse de pie lentamente, aún dándole la espalda a mi huésped mientras rodeaba el sofá con lentitud para al fin voltear y encontrarme con esos ojos abiertos de par en par, tan verdes como siempre, tan penetrantes y profundos, esos cabellos rojos y esa piel suave y blanca. Su mirada era ahora húmeda y derramando sorpresa, escrutándome con cuidado mientras mordía sus labios con nerviosismo y yo me acercaba con la expresión en blanco hacia él, caminando lentamente hasta quedar a sólo medio metro de distancia, justo de frente.

- Mello…- Por Dios, me hacía tanta falta escuchar esa voz cargada de desconcierto e inocencia mientras esas infantiles esmeraldas se clavaban en mi mirada que aún continuaba fría e inmutable. Pero mi autocontrol no duraría por mucho… eliminé el espacio que nos separaba y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, mientras sentía como sus brazos se aferraban a mí de inmediato. Luego de tanto tiempo, luego de tantos días, estuve a punto de rendirme y caer por todo lo que había hecho para llegar a donde me encontraba, cada pecado, cada muerte, cada herida, todo… pero ahora ya no me importaba, mi fuerza había regresado.

_Cada paso, cada beso, cada abrazo es un relato _

_Que narra mi cabeza y escribe este corazón,_

_Porque la única razón de seguir es esta relación…_

Entrelazando mis dedos en ese cabello rojizo y suave junté nuestros labios con urgencia y necesidad, sin poder controlarme por un segundo más, sintiendo sus lágrimas mojando mis mejillas mientras sus labios se apartaban y abrazaban los míos con igual anhelo mientras esas manos se presionaban en mi cintura.

No hizo falta que pronunciemos palabra alguna, no hizo falta nada más que ese precioso y tan ansiado contacto, pero el deseo nos nubló de inmediato y sólo pude atraerlo hacia el sofá conmigo mientras sus manos abrían mi chaleco de cuero y las mías levantaban su camiseta con avidez, sólo esperando sentir de una vez su piel sobre la mía y esos labios recorriendo cada espacio de mi cuerpo cuanto antes.

Mis mejillas se encendían con cada toque mientras mis manos acariciaban su perfecto cuerpo, presionándolo al mío a lo que mi lengua recorría todo su cuello y parte de su hombro delirando sólo al oír esos bellos gemidos y su caliente respiración chocando con mi oído, descontrolándome completamente, llenándome de lujuria y deseo.

_Solos, rozando el límite de lo prohibido_

_Para hacer más especial el momento en que nos unimos _

_Para formar solo uno, no es solo una historia más…_

_Momentos que ninguno de los dos jamás olvidará…_

_¡Te quiero!_

El vaivén había comenzado y yo sólo podía gemir al ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas mientras movía mis caderas lentamente, entrando y saliendo de él con suavidad, mordiendo mi labio inferior, sintiendo rasguños en mi espalda y siseos de placer. Y se sentía tan bien, tan correcto… mi rosario colgaba de mi cuello y se balanceaba chocando con su pecho, pero simplemente no podía sentir culpa alguna, no sentía que estuviera pecando…

_Más allá del sol habrá un lugar,_

_Donde mis sueños se hacen realidad…_

_Donde tú estés, yo quiero estar_

_Porque mi historia esta donde tú estás…_

Ya no pensaba, ya no había orgullo, ya no había nada, sólo nosotros dos, y no podía importarme menos lo que sea que los demás piensen o lo que sea que digan, todo era externo, todo era relevante, todo me importaba un carajo mientras esté él a mi lado, bloqueándolo todo, salvándome de mi mismo y de mi retorcida personalidad. Sanando cada herida, cada remordimiento, a pesar de todo, sólo con él podía aparecer el verdadero yo, solo frente a él podía demostrar al menos mínimamente mi debilidad…

_Porque es mi corazón el que te siente,_

_Es que quiero estar contigo cada momento para siempre,_

_Haces explotar sentimientos donde no podían crecer._

* * *

Y es que sólo él podía hacerme sentir tantas cosas, sólo él desde el principio era capaz de tanto y estaba más que consiente del poder que tenía sobre mí, pero no podía evadirlo, no podía negarlo y él tampoco podía negarse a todo lo que yo le hacía sentir. Porque simplemente no podía siquiera respirar si Matt me faltaba, por más que diga que no es así, por más que lo oculte siendo un completo bastardo, por más que todos piensen que en mí no hay más que odio y rivalidad. Porque el dolor de que no esté cerca era casi insoportable, él… la única persona que fue capaz de atravesar mi corazón, que fue el único ser que me entendió y jamás me juzgó, que soportó todas mis estupideces, que pasó buenas y malas conmigo, quien a pesar de cada golpe regresaba y hasta pedía perdón, mi complemento perfecto, mi otra mitad.

_Quiero que seas mí pasado, presente y futuro,_

_El ayer, el hoy y el mañana, gracias por estar juntos._

Y de verdad no entiendo, no entiendo cómo desde un comienzo aislé a todo ente viviente de mí, pero con él no pude hacerlo, fue demasiado imposible apartarlo de mí, negarle la entrada a mi vida y hasta a mi corazón. Sigue siendo un enigma para mí cómo es que entró en mí de esa manera, y llegó a frustrarme el no comprenderlo algunas veces, _pero a estas alturas ya no me importa descubrirlo._

_Te quiero más que todo y más que nada en este mundo_

_¿Cómo te puedo querer tanto?, a veces me lo pregunto._

* * *

Llevar a Matt a vivir conmigo en un departamento cerca del cuartel no supuso un problema, pero las cosas se complicaban por todas lo que sucedía en la mafia, cosas de las que debía hacerme cargo, dejándolo solo allí por horas, días y hasta semanas. Sabía que no era nada fácil y sabía que él lo soportaba a su manera, pero no podía dejar de pensar que sólo lo estaba lastimando. Las horas parecían volar cada vez que tenía algún día libre o algo se solucionaba y sólo podía sentirme frustrado, sólo podía ir de mala gana y aceptar todas las responsabilidades que yo mismo había tomado para lograr mis objetivos y terminar superando al maldito de Near de una buena vez.

Estaba decidido a hacerlo, pero le temía al precio, temía que algo se me fuera de las manos y termine lastimándome a mí mismo y lastimando a Matt…

_Contigo el tiempo pasa rápido y eso me jode_

_Y cuando no, pasa muy lento y en contra se nos pone…_

* * *

Y tenía que pasar, tenía que haber una maldita explosión…

En medio de las llamas sentía cómo alguien me tomaba en brazos y me sacaba del edificio que no tardó en colapsar enteramente, dejando todo en escombros y nada.

- Despierta… Por favor despierta… ¡Mello!- su voz cargada de angustia y tristeza de verdad me lastimaba, pero no podía reaccionar, no podía hacer que mi cuerpo se mueva, que al menos mi ojos se abran, el dolor y el ardor que sentía dormía todos mis sentidos y no me permitía hacer más que permanecer adormecido entre sus brazos y él intentaba hacerme reaccionar mientras corría cargándome hacia su auto quizá._ No puedo dejar que esto termine así…_ me repetía tratando de que un poco de oxígeno llegue a mis pulmones, pero al final sin poder evitarlo, cedí ante la inconsciencia.- ¡No me dejes!... N-no mueras…- fue el último susurro que oí y mi mente oscureció… _Lo siento._

_Más allá del sol habrá un lugar,_

_Donde mis sueños se hacen realidad…_

_Donde tú estés, yo quiero estar…_

_Porque mi historia esta donde tú estás…_

* * *

Desperté ante esa mirada esmeralda cubierta de lágrimas, sinceramente no tenía idea de dónde me encontraba ni cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no me importaba para nada, sabía que estaba su lado. Una tibia lágrima rodó por mi mejilla izquierda mientras Matt se aferraba a mi pecho con fuerza a lo que una de mis manos ascendía para quitar el líquido de mi piel, pero sentí algo… algo horrible…

- M-matt… ¿Qué…- apenas podía hablar, dejando que toda mi palma sienta esa textura algo suave, frágil e irregular abriendo mis ojos en demasía al descubrir que era una cicatriz… una enorme cicatriz.

- Mello, tú… es que…- su voz resonaba con dificultad y preocupación, pero no pude esperar más, no podía creer que estuviera vivo, pero tampoco creía que el precio haya sido tan alto.

- Necesito un espejo.- susurré con voz seria y firme.

- Por favor, espera… no creo que…-

- Matt… dame un espejo.- el tono en mi voz ahora era más grave y vi sus ojos clavados en los míos cristalinos y con lágrimas que aún no salían.- ¡Dámelo!- exclamé descontrolado mientras notaba la mueca de dolor en esas hermosas facciones mientras se alejaba de mí y se aproximaba hacia un mueble, abriendo una de las gavetas y extrayendo de allí un cristal para entregármelo.

Me senté en la cama y observé con detenimiento por unos segundos, todo estaba demacrado y destruido, la cicatriz había sanado lo suficiente, pero cubría la mitad de mi rostro horriblemente.

- Mello…-

- ¡Maldita sea!- grité desgarradoramente arrojando el espejo a una esquina de la habitación, partiéndolo en pedazos mientras comenzaba a buscar algo qué destruir.

- Cálmate.- susurró con voz entrecortada.

- ¡¿Cómo diablos quieres que me calme? ¡Maldición, este no soy yo!- dije a todo volumen señalando mi rostro con disgusto. Mis manos habían alcanzado un par de medicamentos en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama en donde estaba y los tomé para hacerlos estallar contra el suelo dejando salir toda mi frustración, todo lo malo en mí. Matt se acercó a mí e intentó alcanzar mi mejilla con una de sus manos, pero yo lo aparté de un golpe dirigiéndole mi más furiosa mirada, pero él simplemente no cedía, se aproximaba a mí recibiendo cada golpe y cada patada como si nada hasta lograr que sus brazos me rodeen y me detengan con fuerza por completo.

- Calma…- susurró a mi oído con tranquilidad.

- ¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME, DÉJAME IR MALDITA SEA!- gritaba a todo pulmón golpeándolo pero sin poder zafarme.

- Mello, no hagas esto.-

- ¡ALEJATE! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡DEJAME SOLO! ¡NO ME MIRES!- mi voz sonaba estruendosa y amarga mientras continuaba con mis intentos por apartar a Matt de mí, sabiendo perfectamente que me estaba lastimando a mí mismo al hacerlo, porque sólo quería que me abrace de esa forma y se quede conmigo por siempre.

- No puedes pedirme eso.- dijo con determinación sin cubrirse de los ataques que yo lanzaba al azar… hasta que uno de mis golpes impactó su rostro con demasiada fuerza a lo que él tomaba mis hombros con agarre de acero y me agitaba un par de veces.- ¡Estás vivo Mello!- exclamó.- ¡Estás conmigo y estás vivo! ¿Acaso eso no te basta?- dijo con la voz quebrada para luego abrazarme y permanecer allí, eliminando mi rabieta al instante, dejándome sentir el calor de su cuerpo y la culpa de haberlo lastimado.

- M-matt… Esto… esto no puede seguir así… ya no quiero.- susurré dolido sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- ¿Qué dices?- cuestionó él con angustia.

- Esto debe terminar.- susurré con decisión.

_Sé que parece imposible pero cada día te quiero más_

_Porque esta historia tiene principio, pero no final._

- Mello… no entiendo ¿De qué hablas?- Su voz estaba aún más débil y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

- No puedo seguir así contigo.-

_Tienes algo y ese algo te hace ser especial,_

_Fácil de sentir, difícil de explicar,_

_¡Te quiero!_

La oscuridad nos rodeó y la lluvia comenzó a caer una vez más de tus ojos y los míos, desde el cielo y de las nubes. Esto era definitivo.

_Quiero que seas para siempre mío, solo tú y yo,_

_Nuestra historia perfecta, nuestra historia de dos._

* * *

:+:+:+:+:+:+:Flashback End:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Y esa noche, esa noche decidí quedarme contigo para siempre y mandar lo demás al demonio. Todo, para estar contigo eternamente.

_Más allá del sol habrá un lugar,_

_Donde mis sueños se hacen realidad…_

_Donde tú estés, yo quiero estar…_

_Porque mi historia esta donde tú estás…_

* * *

Si me kieren mucho dejen review (?) :D

Kisses MXM's Holic :3


End file.
